


Cozy Blizzards

by LunaStories



Series: Hannibal Rare Pairs Monthly Fics [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe- Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Adorable, April fic, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Duncan takes care of Adam, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snowed In, Soup, welcome to the spacekaiser ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: There's a blizzard and Duncan comes across a bizarre young man making his way through the snow. He decides to take him in before he freezes to death.





	Cozy Blizzards

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am starting a project where I will write one fic for each Hannibal extended universe rare pair I ship every month. Currently the rare pairs I ship can be found in the series description so feel free to check it out. If you would like to convince me to your rare pair ship go ahead and drop by my tumblr (which I will link at the end) or find me on the [Hannigram Extended Universe server](https://discord.gg/EDhEdua). 
> 
> This one was a bit of a struggle. Not so sure about this ship ya'll but I really wanted to give it a try. This series is becoming something for me to try all the tropes haha. So please enjoy some cuddling for warmth and snowed in feels!

There was a kid walking down the road.

Duncan stared, safe within his truck as he passed by. He caught a glimpse of dark curly hair under a beanie coated with a layer of snow, and a small body swamped in what seemed to be three layers of coats. He was dragging a suitcase behind him, weirdly enough.

Duncan turned his attention back to the road, a small frown growing on his face as the kid soon became a dot in his rearview mirror.

This road led to only one destination. His cabin. It was a secluded one with trees surrounding it on all sides. Night was falling, and it had been snowing for weeks without any signs of stopping. The road was coated with snow, and there had been a blizzard warning when Duncan had went out to get some supplies for the cabin.

If the kid wasn’t careful, he could lose his way and step off the road and into the forest.

Duncan sighed before turning his truck around. When he spotted the kid, he had only managed to move a few feet from when Duncan last saw him. Behind him was a trail of wheel tracks, the kid clearly bulldozing his way through the layers of snow through sheer determination.

“Hello,” Duncan greeted after he made a U-turn and could let his truck idle next to the kid. The kid turned his head towards Duncan with a scrunch in his brow. “Do you need a ride?”

“No.”

The kid peeked out at Duncan from underneath his scarf, just enough to show his frown. Now that Duncan was looking, he realized with a skip in his heart that the kid was gorgeous. His eyes were blue, so blue against the white snow, and he looked absolutely adorable bundled up.

“Are you sure?” Duncan tried again, reluctant to leave the defenseless man out here.

“Yes.”

Duncan paused, waiting to see if the kid would say anything more, but he just stared at a spot past Duncan’s shoulder, gaze focused but not on him. When no further explanation was offered, Duncan pressed his lips together.

“Is there anyone I can call to help you?”

At those words the kid seemed to stir to life, a small twitch of his mouth that belied his interest. “…I need to contact my friend Harlan. I was supposed to go to California but the plane had to make an emergency stop here because of the snowstorm and this is the first time I’ve been out on my own. I don’t know where I am and I lost the group I was supposed to follow. The airline was going to rent out a place for us to stay in but my phone died so I can’t call them and try to find where they are staying. I think it’s too late now and that I won’t be able to make it.”

Duncan blinked as the kid drew in a deep breath and opened his mouth as if to continue but stopped himself with a tense nod. “I would like to use a phone, if you have one.”

“Of course,” Duncan smiled at him but the kid didn’t react other than to stretch his hand out. He squinted at the hand for a moment before reaching to the seat beside him and grabbing his burner phone. It was one he hadn’t activated yet, but he’d been planning on keeping this one for longer than most. Now that he wasn’t taking jobs he wouldn’t need to destroy the phone after every phone call.

He quickly set up the phone before handing it to the kid.

“What’s your name?”

“Adam.” He replied brusquely as he peeled off his gloves revealing thin pale hands underneath. He swiftly pressed the buttons on the phone before holding it to his ear.

“I’m Duncan,” He offered, but it didn’t seem like Adam was paying any attention to him. Instead, his frown deepened the longer he held the phone against his ear.

There was a long silence before Adam suddenly brightened, a flurry of movement as he waved his free hand in a nervous gesture. “Harlan. Yes I’m- Yes, I know. I’m okay but I got lost and I don’t know what to do. Someone stopped to help me and…Harlan? Harlan. Hello?”

Adam pulled the phone away from his face to stare at it for a moment before clicking it shut. He handed it over to Duncan, a stricken look on his face. “I think the storm is getting worse. There was static interference and then the call cut off.”

Duncan took the phone back without a word. They stared at each other for a long minute, or rather, Duncan stared at Adam as Adam stared down at his feet. He was mumbling under his breath, and his hands had curled into fists. Without warning he started smacking his head, his hands trembling as his breath came in quick gasps.

“Stupid Adam, should have stayed with the group. Stupid dumb Adam!”

Before he was aware of it, Duncan found himself out of the car and next to Adam. He’d taken hold of Adam’s hands in a tight grip, preventing him from hurting himself further.

“Calm down,” Duncan commanded, but that only seemed to set Adam off more, and he started struggling against Duncan’s grip.

“No no no let me go I don’t- stop it let me go!”

Duncan instantly obeyed, backing away with his hands held up. “Hey, sorry look see I’m over here now, no need to yell okay?”

Adam was breathing hard, his head ducked low as he slowly calmed down. It was getting colder, and Duncan could see that Adam’s hands were turning an alarming shade of white the longer they were exposed to the snow and wind.

“Listen,” Duncan started, careful to keep his voice low and soothing, but loud enough to be heard above the whipping winds. “This blizzard is going to happen. You can come with me until it ends. Does that sound good?”

Adam didn’t respond and Duncan glanced up at the sky, taking in the grey clouds rolling in. He pressed his lips into a thin line and steadily move closer until he could gently guide Adam into the passenger seat. Adam went without resistance. In fact, he was so still it was almost worrying.

Duncan quickly picked up Adam’s suitcase and placed it into the back of the truck inside the car before he climbed into the driver’s seat. He glanced over at Adam but the kid was staring out the window with a blank look. It wasn’t normal, and Duncan wondered for a minute if perhaps he was a drug user. He’d only seen reactions like this from those who abused substances. The kid looked harmless enough, but Duncan hoped that wasn’t the case.

“You need to put on your seatbelt.”

There was a long pause, and Duncan was contemplating reaching over and doing it himself when Adam obeyed with clumsy, numb fingers. The belt went in with a click, and Duncan breathed out a sigh of relief.

“You’ll be alright, kid.” Duncan murmured, trying to be reassuring as he drove them slowly towards his cabin. “We’ll figure something out.”

xxxxxx

It took much longer than anticipated to reach the cabin, as the blizzard had now fully enveloped the town. They left the suitcases in the car to deal with later, right now it was a priority to get inside. Duncan had to practically surround Adam with his body in order to safely guide him into his cabin. Duncan certainly didn’t mind the proximity, but he could tell Adam was tense.

Once inside, he quickly started up his fireplace and went into the kitchen. He was a bit embarrassed to notice that he didn’t have anything but canned foods, but hopefully Adam wouldn’t mind. In this freezing weather, soup seemed like a safe option.

“Make yourself comfortable.”

Duncan gestured to the small cabin, keeping his expression as unthreatening as possible. Adam seemed like the nervous sort, and despite his blank face, Duncan could tell he was a little out of his depth here.

“I’m in a strange new place. I won’t be comfortable.”

A little thrown, Duncan opened his mouth before closing it again. “Then, maybe you can sit by the fire? You’re shaking.”

Adam nodded, a curt thing that looked almost like he was a soldier going to war and he’d just been assigned his first mission. He marched over to the armchair in front of the fire, and sat himself down on it gingerly. He grimaced as he curled up in the arm chair, his arms hugging himself tightly.

Duncan turned back to his soup with a little sigh. He stirred it until it was evenly heated up, and then poured it into two bowls. Bringing it back over to Adam, he handed the bowl over to him before settling himself on the edge of his bed. There was really only one comfortable sofa chair in his cabin, and Adam had claimed it as his own.

Adam took the soup bowl dubiously, a slight frown on his face. “It’s not time for dinner yet and I don’t drink soup.”

“There’s no clock in here, how would you know if it’s time for dinner?” Duncan questioned, more charmed by Adam’s straightforward nature than put off by it.

Adam shrugged, setting the bowl against his knee and sniffing at it. “I just know. I have my schedule and my routines. This is already enough of a disruption that I don’t want to change it any further.”

“Well, what do you want to eat?”

“Mac and cheese.”

That was rather specific, and unfortunately Duncan didn’t have any.

“I’m sorry. This is all I have right now.”

“Then I don’t need it,” Adam insisted, holding his hand out and trying to get Duncan to take the bowl back. “I can wait until tomorrow to eat.”

“Adam,” Duncan was stern, his brows furrowed in worry. “We don’t know how long this blizzard will last. You might be stuck here for longer than a day. You should eat.”

“But it’s not Mac and cheese,” Adam blinked at him, his mouth pulled down into a frown and his eyes tight with stress lines. “I-I don’t…I need to eat what I usually eat. I can’t just drink soup for dinner. I never drink soup for dinner.”

Duncan watched as Adam rambled on, and he gently cut him off. “Just for today. Try some of it. Maybe it’ll help.”

The poor kid was still shaking. Duncan got up to get some blankets for him, hoping that Adam would take his advice in the meantime and drink the soup. After digging through his closet, Duncan returned with an armful of dusty blankets. He smiled when he saw Adam drinking the soup with a very put upon look. At least he was eating.

“Here,” Duncan carefully wrapped Adam in the blankets. Adam pulled them around him with a quiet mutter of thanks, still sipping the soup. He seemed more calm now, his face holding a flush of color as he started warming up. Duncan couldn’t help staring. Adam truly was a beautiful man.

He cleared his throat before sitting on his bed and drinking his soup as well. Adam finished before him, and he didn’t try to strike up a conversation, or really even look at Duncan. It was almost like Duncan wasn’t there. He was mindlessly stroking the blanket as he stared into the fire, eyes distant.

“It’s getting late,” Duncan grabbed Adam’s empty bowl and set both of them in the sink to wash later. “You can take the couch.”

Adam frowned. “I need a bed to sleep.”

“You can survive on the couch for a night,” Duncan wasn’t budging on this. He was old, he had more chronic pain than he was comfortable with, and a night on the couch would fuck up his back. Adam was a strapping young man, surely he could endure one night.

“No, I can not sleep on anything but a bed.” Adam insisted stubbornly. He snuggled deeper into the blankets, a pout on his face. “But it is your house. I can sit in this chair until the blizzard stops.”

Duncan resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and give a truly exhausted sigh. “I want you to rest, Adam.”

Adam didn’t react, opting to stare out the window and patiently wait for the snow to calm down. Duncan decided to get ready for bed in the meantime, a little lost on what to do with his rather demanding guest. He brushed his teeth and changed into a loose pair of sweatpants. Usually he would sleep nude, but since Adam was here he needed to cover up at least a little.

He laid on the bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin, turning onto his side to stare at Adam. It was dark, and the only light was from the warm, crackling fire but it made Adam look almost like a painting. Soft and angelic.

“Why do you have so many scars?”

The question startled him, and Duncan didn’t realize Adam had noticed. He took a moment to think up of an excuse. He didn’t want to scare Adam away, especially since there was nowhere else for him to go.

“I work in construction.”

“Those are bullet wounds. Your scars are violent. I’ve seen pictures like that.” Adam pointed out without pause, confused. “What kind of construction do you work in?”

“Just…sometimes accidents happen.”

“I see.”

Adam was quiet for a long moment and Duncan was just nodding off when he spoke up.

“Construction work is much more dangerous than I thought.”

Duncan chuckled, flipping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. The humor was welcome, and Duncan couldn’t remember the last time he’d spent time in someone’s company without killing them. Conversations always had a motive for him. Sex, money, death. Those were the main motivators, and it always revolved around his job.

But here in this small cabin, he didn’t feel like this conversation needed to serve a purpose. Just that he was lucky to be having it.

“I think you wouldn’t like it then.”

“No,” Adam mused, his gaze darting over to Duncan’s bare chest before looking away. “I prefer the stars.”

“Like astrology?”

Adam bared his teeth as he glared at Duncan’s sheets. “No. Astrology is a made up concept used to trick people into arbitrary subsections of personality types. It’s distasteful and not real science at all. Stars are much more interesting. Did you know there’s going to be a solar eclipse in a few days? I wanted to get to the observatory before then so I could make use of their equipment to see it.”

Adam was adorable when he was passionate, and Duncan watched with some interest as he waved his hands and fidgeted with his fingers as he spoke. “So you want to be an astronaut?”

Adam’s face smoothed out into a blank look before he tilted his head with a slow blink. “I don’t want to go out into space. Earth is already hard for me to understand. I like studying stars from afar and I like my routines here.”

“I see,” Duncan muttered, a yawn breaking through. “What are you doing here then?”

“I was on my way to my new job. It’s my first time being outside of my city and it took a lot of organizing for me to agree to go, but even with all that I still ended up here.” Adam scowled, and he fidgeted harder, almost wringing his hands now. “I can’t let Harlan know where I am since the phones aren’t working and the plane might leave without me. I-I don’t know what’s happening and it’s stressful and I don’t like it.”

Duncan sat up, a little unsure as frustrated tears threatened to fall from Adam’s eyes. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his breath was coming out in short gasps. Duncan got out of bed with a hint of urgency, making his way to Adam. He slowly raised his hands and moved them towards Adam, telegraphing his every movement. When Adam didn’t react or try and stop him, he gently nudged him until he stood up and followed Duncan over to the bed.

Duncan pressed against his shoulder, and Adam went willingly, seating himself on the edge of the bed as his breathing slowly calmed down. He watched with some curiosity as Duncan helped him take off his shoes before lifting up his legs and placing them on the bed. He unzipped Adam out of his large jackets, placing each one on the armchair, until he was down to a thin inner shirt. His beanie was tugged off his head and placed on the nightstand.

Duncan then slid underneath the blankets, pulling and tugging until Adam was also bundled up under them. They laid side by side facing each other and Duncan stared at Adam as Adam focused his gaze on Duncan’s neck.

“Is this okay?” Duncan’s voice was a low rumble, and with a jerky nod from Adam, he decided to take a risk and set his hand on the man’s hip. Adam froze and for a moment Duncan feared he had went too far, but soon Adam slowly relaxed until he was practically limp against the bed.

Duncan smoothly ran his hands up Adam’s body, letting out a considering hum when Adam shivered. “Still cold?” He murmured, pressing closer.

Adam nodded, blinking slowly and languidly. It was clear today had taken a toll on him. From traveling away from his hometown to being stranded in a cabin with a stranger in the middle of a blizzard. It was probably Adam’s worst nightmare, and despite the short amount of time they’ve known each other, Duncan had a feeling Adam hated when his schedules were disrupted.

“We’ll keep each other warm,” Duncan hugged Adam close, closing his eyes in contentment when Adam rested his head on Duncan’s arm. Adam had curled up towards Duncan, basking in his warmth and tentatively resting his hands against Duncan’s chest.

“This is nice,” Adam breathed out, and Duncan couldn’t help giving him a rumble of agreement. “Are you sexually aroused right now?”

Duncan froze, suddenly wide awake. He was very aware of where his hand was, pressed wide and possessive against Adam’s back. Their legs had tangled together, and Adam’s forehead was pressed against his collarbone, breath warm and wet against his skin. Duncan swallowed hard, and he knew Adam felt that.

Duncan didn’t answer and Adam seemed to take that as permission because his hand slowly trailed down Duncan’s chest. Duncan stopped him with a tight grip, an exhale sharp through his nose.

“I wasn’t going to do anything. I just wanted to check.”

“Don’t.” His voice was tight, and he could feel Adam tense up and try to pull away. “Stop, I’m not angry.”

Adam stopped squirming and cautiously settled back down. “Then why?”

“I think we both need the rest. We can do what you want tomorrow.”

“And if I want sex?”

Duncan smiled, pressing his lips to the top of Adam’s curly hair. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Okay,” Adam sighed, and Duncan could feel the eager smile Adam pressed against his chest. “Tomorrow then.”

The blizzard outside raged on, but inside they were warm and content in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll this ship is literally so rare I think there's only 3 fics (now 4 because of me) and I am shook. I think this is the smallest ship I've ever been in. 
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed this! It'll help me gauge interest in this pair. I might be removing this from my monthly rare pair list depending on if people actually ship this. I'm neutral either way on this one. I think they're a fun pair that can be explored further but at the same time there's so little content for them that it doesn't seem productive to make more. I'm just really happy and proud I managed to write an actual fic for this pair haha. 
> 
> As always, you can find my tumblr [here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
